The Flower of Egypt
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: 5,000 years ago in Ancient Egypt Yami had a beloved that he loved above all else but a jealous god through the hands of a mortal stole her away. Now 5,000 years later they will be reunited and will face the possible fate of the past repeating itself
1. The Flower of Egypt: Death of a Flower

The Flower of Egypt:  
The Flower's Death  
Author's Notes: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic I have ever written. But I am hoping it is has good has my DBZ ones seem to be based on the reviewers. Also this is a Yugi (Yami)/ Own Character romance. If you have a problem with that I suggest you not read. This starts out when Yami is Pharoh and then goes into the modern times when Yugi is seventeen.  
I do not own Yugi or any characters within it. I also do not own any Egyptian god or godess. I own everyone else.  
________________________________________________________  
Once a long time ago in Egypt, there was a pharoh. Now the pharoh was a strong ruler. His people loved him for his fairness and good judgement. The pharoh cared about his people deeply and only wanted what was best for them. Ever since the pharoh had first been crowned he had had the respect of his fellow rulers in the neighboring kingdoms. The pharoh had many treasures in his palace, though if asked people would say that the most beautiful treasure he owned was a woman.   
Everyone that saw her agreed that the woman was beautiful. She was so beautiful that the pharoh called her "The Flower of Egypt". She was called Arora and the people loved her for her kindness. Arora had hair the color of a raven's wing, and eyes the color of the bluest sapphire. When she and the pharoh had first meet she had been a gift to him from an Egyptian noble for the pharoh's birthday. However over the next two years they had started to fall in love with eachother.   
The love they shared was so sweet, so pure, so passionate that the dark god began to envy them for their happiness. So he called upon one of his minions to destory their happiness. The man he called upon was Mandoriki a member of the elite the protectors of the royal family.   
"Mandoriki I want you to kill the pharoh by the next full moon," demanded the god coming to the startled mortal during his meditations.  
"You want me to kill the pharoh?" asked Mandoriki startled.  
"Yes," growled the annoyed god.  
"May I ask why my Lord?"  
"No you may not go and do what you are told or you will regret it. If you serve me well you will be rewarded with the Pharoh's precious "Flower of Egypt".  
Mandoriki blinked twice it was a well known fact that he wanted the Mandoriki which is why the Pharoh refused to allow him to guard her.   
"Has you wish my lord," said Mandoriki bowing knowing that if he were caught he would be killed.   
Mandoriki rose has the image of the god disappeared even if he would die the thought of having Arora moved him to do what he would have to do to get her. He knew she would hate him at first but she would soon learn to appreciate him. One way or another the sooner he killed off the pharoh the sooner he would have Arora. He immediately set about planning the assination of the pharoh.  
_________________________________________________________  
Yami awoke to the sun in his eyes, he groaned and covered his eyes with his arm. He didn't want to get up yet but he would have to eventually. Upon rolling over he was greeted with the site of Arora's bare back. He reached out and ran his hand down her tan skin, a look of tenderness crossing his face. She was so beautiful her hair, her eyes, her skin everything about her was perfect. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him, burying his nose in her soft hair.   
His face moved downward and he kissed her face softly. He felt her stirring against him and chuckled softly. With a yawn she turned around and looked at him with a sleepy look on her face.  
"Hi," she said softly. "Shouldn't you be getting up now?"  
"I don't have to meet the nobles for another two hours. So I figured I'd stay with you awhile," said Yami running his hand up her side.  
"You stay and you'll be late for the meeting."  
"So?" asked Pharoh kissing her softly running a hand through her long hair.  
Arora wasn't completely talking about the fact that he would only be late if he stayed and made love to her. She simply meant that he would be late if he stayed with her because they would talk about many things which would cause them to lose track of time and him to be late. She giggled when his lips moved to kiss her eyelids.  
"I adore you," whispered Yami. "You do know that right?"  
"Yes I know you adore me and I adore you."  
Yami turned slightly to look over his back at the soft sound of movement and saw Arora's tiger Kuba stirring from his bed, which was basically a large pillow. He turned back to Arora and chuckled.  
"I think that cat of yours is getting spoiled," he remarked.  
"Your the one that brought him for me," she said softly running her hand down his chest.   
"Are you blaming me?" he asked.  
"No of course not," said Arora innocently.   
"Yeah right," muttered Yami. "Hey!"  
Yami whirled around to see Kuba pulling the sheets off of the bed.   
"See even Kuba thinks you should get up and get ready for the meeting," said Arora sweetly.  
Yami snorted and grabbed Arora kissing her gently, he then let her go and walked off into the bathing room. Arora giggled and feel back onto the bed. A hand suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bathing chambers and shoved her into the giant bath.  
"Yami!" she shrieked when she came to the surface.   
_________________________________________________________  
It was midafternoon two days later and word had gotten around that thier was a traitor among the palace walls. Yami had called the royal guards into his throne room to discuss things with them on tracking down the traitor. Mandoriki felt very nervous in front of the pharoh he didn't know how they knew that there was a traitor and he wondered if the knew who it was.   
"Does anyone have any ideas has to who the traitor is?" asked Yami looking at his guards.  
Yami was uneasy something didn't feel right, it was almost has if the man was in the room. He dismissed the idea knowing that none of his men could possibly be the traitor. His guards were loyal but still the only one in the room was him, Arora, and his guards and he knew that Arora wouldn't kill him. That only left a memeber of the guards if his intuition was correct and it always was. He would have to be careful around them, he would have Arora be especially careful he didn't want anything to happen to her.  
Mandoriki listened to the guards has they suggested anyone that could be the traitor.   
"Mandoriki what do you think?" asked the general.  
Mandoriki was silent and looked at the soilders that were looking at him expectently. He couldn't think nothing was coming to him. He felt the sweat run down his face and felt himself begin to panic. His heartbeat began to speed up and with a shaking hand reached for his dagger. He jerked his dagger out and with a war cry rushed forward startling the guards. He saw the pharoh jump to his feet and reach for the sword at his side.   
"No," shrieked a voice that barely registered in Mandoriki's mind.  
Suddenly there was a flash of black and dark blue, and Mandoriki slashed his dagger forward and felt it go into a body. He smirked and jerked back his smirk leaving there in the arms of the pharoh was Arora. Blood was coming from the small of her back and soaking up her dark blue linen shift. He was aware of him being thrown onto the ground and the dagger ripped from his hands. He watched has the pharoh sank to the ground cradling her in his arms. He felt his hands being bound and a gag placed around his mouth to silence him. Strong hands forced him on his stomach has the mistress (incase u were wondering mistress also means Girlfriend) of their pharoh began to die.  
"Arora?" he whispered softly. "No don't die."  
"Oh beloved," she whispered softly. "I love you so much."  
"Don't die," whispered Yami trying to deny the inevitable.   
"I will love you for all eternity," said Arora touching his face. "Until we meet again."  
With that Arora breathed her last breathe and went limp in his arms. Yami pulled her to his face and breathed deeply swallowing down the sob he had a job to do he would mourn her when he was alone. He stood up with Arora in his arms and looked at the guards.   
"Take him away to the servant mummification room and have him mummified alive," commanded Yami.  
"Yes Pharoh and your lady?" asked one the men.   
"I will take her myself," said Yami briskly.  
"You do not want her to be mummified?"  
Yami turned around and glared at him.  
"Oh," said the guard suddenly realizing what the pharoh meant.  
Yami was taking his beloved to be mummified in the room where the royals underwent the mummification rites. Which meant he had just crowned her has his late queen which also meant that she would share his tomb with him when he died. This was something that had never been done before and the guard wasn't sure how people would feel about this but at that moment he really didn't care. The girl had been a good person and he was sure she would have made a great queen if only he had protected her. Mandoriki's betrayl had taken them all completely by surprise. At the moment he had a job to do and had he been a priest of Anubis he would have gladly mummified Mandoriki alive after what he just happened.   
"You heard the pharoh take him away to be mummified," said the guard.  
Three guards dragged Mandoriki away and closed the door behind them. No one intervened when they saw the four men walk through the halls there was a cold chill in the air and everyone knew something was wrong.  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: next time on 'The Flower of Egypt' Mummification 


	2. The Flower of Egypt: Mummification

The Flower of Egypt 2:  
Mummification  
Author's Notes: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic I have ever written. But I am hoping it is has good has my DBZ ones seem to be based on the reviewers. Also this is a Yugi (Yami)/ Own Character romance. If you have a problem with that I suggest you not read. This starts out when Yami is Pharoh and then goes into the modern times when Yugi is seventeen.  
I do not own Yugi or any characters within it. I also do not own any Egyptian god or godess. I own everyone else.  
WARNINGS: LIVE MUMMIFICATION  
________________________________________________________  
Mandoriki struggled has he was lead into the room. The lamps were burning and the priests were dressed and ready in their Anubis clothing. The guards forced him on his knees and held him has one of the priests walked up to him hold tongs in his hands. Another priest came up behind him and grabbed his head holding it still, the tongs reached in and grabbed his tongue pulling it out. Another priest came up holding a long curved knife, he moved the knife up and slashed down quickly detaching the tongue from the mouth.  
Mandoriki jerked in pain and struggled to get away but the guards that had once served with him held on fast. They pulled him to his feet and dragged him over to a table and pushed him down on it roughly. They bond his hands and feet so he couldn't escape. A priest hoovered above him and took the same knife that had been used to cut his tongue out and slashed open his chest. Mandoriki threw his head back in a soundless scream of pain. He slowly felt his soul leave his body, has the priest began to remove his internal organs. Since he had been caught attempting to kill the pharoh then he would not recieve the same seventy-two day and night that was common for mummification rituals. He would be lucky to have his organs placed in the jars. The last thing he saw before fading into the darkness was the blurry sight of the jars.   
Yami watched from the blacony has the priests removed the organs and placed them in jars the stomach went in the jackal headed jar of Duamutef, then his intestines was placed in the jar of the falcon headed god Qebehsenuef, Hapy the baboon headed god was the holder of the lungs  
Imseti had a human head he was the holder of the liver. He watched them remove the poker from the fire and shove it up his nostrals to remove the brain matter. He watched has they threw the brain matter in the fire to burn. The body was wrapped up in clothes and bandages and placed in a sarcophagus. He turned away and walked out of the room heading toward his chambers. He could feel the tears building up and wanted to be alone when they feel.   
He began to wish he had known that those minutes before her death would be their last together or he would have kept her in the room. He would have found some way to save her had he but known, but he didn't and that drove him to grief. He entered their chambers and looked around closing the door behind him and walked over to the bed and sank down against it. The room seemed almost empty without Arora there. Her prescene lightened up everyroom even in the darkest hours of the night. She had had a beautiful smile that could have melted the coldest hearts.   
Kuba came up to him and moved his head under Yami's chin knowing something was wrong. Yami looked at the now tamed cat knowing that it had become tame has a result of belonging to Arora. She had that effect on people, unfortunately it hadn't worked on everyone. Mandoriki didn't seem to be effected by it like everyone else had been or he wouldn't have tried to kill him. It didn't matter now the bastard was getting what he deserved, a wet lick on his face courtesy of Kuba brought him back to reality.  
"Your mistress is dead," said Yami flatly tears running down his face. "You'll be buried with her do you know that?!"  
Kuba just sat there and stared at him almost has if he completely understood everything that was happening. Finally Yami wrapped his arms around Kuba buried his face in his fur and cried.  
Elsewhere*****************************************************   
A priest dressed has Anubis was taking extra care withe body of Arora he was removing her internal organs when something caught his eye. He looked up and motioned for another priest to come foreward.  
"Is that what I think it is?" he asked.  
"Um you think she was?" asked the other.  
"It's possible."  
"Should we get a doctor?"  
"Um I definately think that would be a good idea," said the priest.  
They sent a junior priest out to get a doctor and be quick about it. Minutes later the boy came running with a doctor trying to keep up while putting his ornements and charms on. When they reached the embaling table the priests were deciding what to do if it was what they expected. They made way for the doctor and awaited his diganosis.   
"Well doctor?" asked the head priest. "Is it what we think it is?"  
After awhile the doctor looked up and stared into the masked faces of the men. Even behind the masks he could tell there was slight hope and slight pity. For if it was what they thought then they would be worried how the pharoh would react to what had just happened. He nodded his head slowly, the atomsphere suddenly turned even grimmer.  
"I thought so," said the priest.   
"Now only one question remains," said the doctor.  
"What's that?"   
"Who gets the unplesant duty of telling the pharoh about this?"  
All the priests and the doctor turned to look at one priest.  
"What?!" demanded the priest. "Me? Why me?!"  
"The pharoh knows you," said the head emballer. "You to have been friends since before he was crowned. Come now Joey you know it will have to be you."  
"Yeah I know I just wish I wasn't Joey."  
________________________________________________________Joey took a deep breathe and knocked on the door better do this quick and get it over with before he looses his nerve. However no reply came and taking another deep breathe Joey pushed the door opened and shut it, and moved forward and against the dark shadows given away by the sun at it's zenth he could say the pharoh his head bowed seating on the floor against his bed.   
"Your highness," said Joey. "There is something I need to tell you."  
"What is it Joey?" asked Yami softly.  
"It's about Arora."  
"What about Arora?!"  
"Well she was you see the thing is that."  
"Your trying my patience Joey spit it out!"  
"She was pregnant."  
Joey stood there in silence waiting for his friends reaction, however none came.   
"Yami?" he asked softly.  
"I heard you take Kuba and mummify him has well."  
"Are you alright?"  
Yami said nothing and after awhile Joey bowed down and waved for Kuba to follow which the giant tiger did without any pause a good sign. The man and tiger left the grieving pharoh behind in the darkened room and journeyed to the emballing room to prepare for the tiger's emballement.   
"Come on Kuba time for you to join your mistress," said Joey waving the cat inside. "Who knows maybe someday we'll join you on the otherside and Yami will be with us."  
The door shut and once more the emablling ritual began.  
Seventy-one days later________________________________________  
Yami stood in the tomb looking down at Arora's sarcophagus. On the seal had been carved an Egyptian Angel to protect her. He was having his own sarcophagus prepared for when he was buried and on it would be carved Arora. It would be done with the symbols of the Egyptian game. Yami sighed and placed her necklace on top of the sarcophagus. The necklace was a leather strand with a golden pendant engraved with the markings of Isis.  
Yami turned around and left the tomb closing the door behind him and leaving the tomb knowing that someday he and Arora would be rejoined in the afterlife and he could hardly wait. But what he didn't know is that fate had something else in mind for them. Something completely different.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Thanks to all those that review see ya next time for The Flower is Reborn  
Fanfiction.net:  
Jen - Thanks you guys glad you like it  
Tenshi bakeru - Don't worry everything will be fine.  
Isle - Thanks  
superstargrl - I plan to and I have no idea what you mean  
Madison - Thanks  
Winged - sup sis  
  
Mediaminer:  
Sailor Star Universe - Thanks  
Millenia - Thanks  
Yami's Tear - THanks  
Other Sailor Stay Universe - Read review to you 


	3. The Flower of Egypt: The Secert Watcher

The Flower of Egypt 3:  
The Secert Watcher  
Author's Notes: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic I have ever written. But I am hoping it is has good has my DBZ ones seem to be based on the reviewers. Also this is a Yugi (Yami)/ Own Character romance. If you have a problem with that I suggest you not read. This starts out when Yami is Pharoh and then goes into the modern times when Yugi is seventeen.  
I do not own Yugi or any characters within it. I also do not own any Egyptian god or godess. I own everyone else.  
_________________________________________________________  
Yugi jerked awake his body was covered in sweat. It was that dream again. He had been having it for around a month now, and it had gotten clearer ever since. The man had to have been Yami as a Pharoh and the woman must have been his wife.  
'Actually,' said Yami. 'She wasn't we never got married.'  
'Mind me asking why?' asked Yugi.  
'It just never occured to me to marry her. If I had known she would died then I would have married her and made her my queen.'  
'I see but why are the memories coming back now?'  
'Who knows they could mean something else though.'  
'What do you mean something else.'  
'I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Now go back to sleep tommorrow is the final day of the Duel Monster Tournement. Don't forget to keep an eye out for 'The Angel of Death'.'  
'Of course but since we don't break any of the rules then we shouldn't have a problem.'  
'Not until the end at least if we win we'll have to face off against her at a place of her choosing.'  
'Good point though I have a feeling that we will win.'  
'Of course just don't get cocky.'  
'Okay night Yami.'  
'Sleep Yugi go to sleep.'  
'I don't feel like it anymore I feel to wired.'  
'Yugi!'  
'What?!'  
'Go to sleep!'  
'I want some juice.'  
'Damnit Yugi!'  
'I'll go to sleep after I have some juice.'  
'Fine.'  
_________________________________________________________  
She sat on the window seat sweet haunting music flowing from the flute that was resting below her lips has she played it. The door to the room opened and Seto Kaiba walked into the room staring at her reflection in the mirror.  
"Are you ready for tonight?" he asked.  
"Of course I'm ready Seto you worry to much."  
"I just don't like where this is headed."  
"I guarantee everything will go according to plan."  
"I still have a bad feeling about this plan and you know it!"  
"I can take care of myself Seto you don't have to worry."  
"I know you can but really you can't protect yourself from a broken heart."  
"I've changed since the orphange Seto."  
"I know your not has meek has you were back then but you still need protection."  
"I have you, Mokuba, and Bakura to protect me from all that. Who knows maybe I'll have him again to protect me from everything else again."  
"I hope you know what your doing."  
"Don't worry he'll win and all that I need to do next is get him to the tomb shall we say."  
"Look get some sleep so your wide awake and ready to take him on in the morning."  
"Alright fine."  
"Sleep well."  
"You too Seto."  
The girl took one last look at the full moon has Seto left her in the room. It reminded her of better times years ago.Before everything crumbled down around her and she was ripped from all that she loved. That was a long time ago and she wondered if the plan would work and set everything right again. Her one fear was that he would be alive and hunting her down. However she knew she couldn't be found by him not after how hard she and Seto worked on covering up her tracks and keeping her tracks covered throughout the tournement. Soon it would all be over things would be back to normal and hopefully she would no longer have to hide herself. Not from him, and not from anyone else ever again.  
_________________________________________________________  
"Do you think it will work big brother?" asked Mokuba from outside the door.  
"What are you doing up?!" demanded Seto turning to look down at his younger brother who was in his light blue pajamas.  
"Um," said Seto trying to think of an answer however none was coming to him at the moment.  
"Never mind don't even answer that question! Just go back to bed kiddo it's late real late."  
"It's not that late."  
"It's three o'clock in the morning!"  
"See it's not real late it's just real early."  
"Bed now!"  
"But..."  
"Now Mokuba you need your sleep your still a kid. Besides you were up late last night talking to her about the completion of the plan."  
"I don't need sleep."  
"Yes you do."  
"No I don't."  
"Sleep now or you can't watch the final match."  
"Hey that's not fair!"  
"It's the only way to get you to go to bed. Now go to bed I mean it!"  
"Alright big brother," pouted Mokuba standing there looking at his feet.  
"Good."  
Seto began to walk away toward his own room, glad that at least one problem was fully resolved when.  
"Can I have a glass of milk?"  
"Mokuba!"  
Next morning_______________________________________________  
Yugi and the others walked outside to the main ring, the final battle before the last battle was about to begin between Yugi and Weeval. Even though Kaiba Corps was hosting the game again neither brother had decided to join ranks of those dueling. Which lead them to believe that something was going to happen at the end and whatever it was it was going to be big. Word was that had Joey signed up instead of Weeval versus Yugi it would be Joey versus Weeval but Joey was taking the time to teach his sister the game and catching up on things.   
"So Yugi think you can beat him again?" asked Tea.  
"I've beaten him before," said Yugi.  
"Yeah Yugi but from what I've heard Weeval has gotten better then the last time you guys dueled."  
"Looks like we will find out today just exactly how good he is if he ever makes it here."  
It was then that the annoucer stepped into the middle of the Dueling Arnea and smiled at the cheering fans.  
"Now for the final match of the Tournement the winner of this one will get the honor of facing off against the lovely 'Angel of Death' herself. The match between her and the winner will be televised on this screen!"  
With that the man waved his hand at a wall that was opening up to reveal an extremely giant screen.   
"Now if the two contestants would please step forward and prepare to DUEL!"  
The crowd started screaming with excitement has Yugi took his place, he was soon followed by Weeval. Yugi felt the Millenium Puzzle activate and felt Yami take over. He closed his eyes and allowed it all to happen, when he opened his eyes he locked eyes with Weeval and smirked.  
"Weeval it's time to duel!" he proclaimed.  
Elsewhere_________________________________________________  
A Young woman watched the fight from a screen, she studied the two warriors in concentration. Her clothing consisted of a black skirt, a white blouse, and a tight white vest that accented her curves, and her white socks peaked over her black knee high boots. An Egyptian necklace dangled between her colarbones, she wore black kick boxing gloves, and several silver bangles on each hand. The shadows hide her face making it impossible for anyone to make out the color of her long hair. They were both very good, though the one called Weeval seemed to be cocky and arrogant.  
'That shall be his downfall,' she thought.  
She continued to watch the match with intrest he was extremely good at what he was doing. He was cheating without making it very well known to the judges. She frowned it was her job to make sure that it didn't happen she would have to teach the runt a little lesson. She turned to Mokuba who was standing next to her.  
"Tell Seto I'll be back wants I finish up that fool and finish my match with the one they call Yugi."  
"Alright," said Mokuba.  
The girl left and waved to a being in the shadows for it to follow the animal did and together the two of them left the room heading for the tourenment area.   
Mokuba watched them go and couldn't help but grin he didn't know why his brother had been worried, he really needed a girlfriend. He couldn't wait to watch the duel between her and Yugi. It was goin to be lots of fun especially the end. Yugi just might get beat by a girl. He started giggling the cool and confident Yugi would definately be blown away by the outcome of this battle. He liked Yugi but sometimes it was fun to pull tricks on people especially him.  
"Well I guess I need to contact them so they to can be part of the fun," said Mokuba picking up a phone and dialin a number on it.  
_________________________________________________________  
Word spread quickly when she was in the area, within five minutes of her arrival almost everyone in the crowd knew that she here. To an extent it kinda of annoyed her since it wasn't has fun to see the look on the contestants faces if they knew she was here. However she didn't need to worry about that since by the time she made her way through the crowd the match was already over with the one called Yugi being the victor. She knelt down and whispered something into her companions ear, before turning around and walking away. Everything was going well even if she hadn't been able to get his attention by defeating Weeval for cheating. Her pet would definately get his attention that was for sure.   
Yugi stepped down from the podium to meet Tea, Mai, Duke, and Tristian.   
"You did good Yugi," said Tea happily.  
"Thanks Tea," said Yami smiling.  
"Well now I guess you have to wait for word from this 'Angel of Death' chick," said Tristian.  
"I've heard she's quite the looker," said Duke rubbing his chin thoughtfully.   
"Is that all you think about?" asked Tea annoyed.  
"Yeah," said Duke. "Pretty much."  
"Jerk!"  
Everyone started laughing has Tea began slapping Duke across the face several times. Suddenly Yugi felt a Yami felt a tug at his jacket and looked down and saw a tiger there. Before he could react the tiger grabbed some cards from his deck and took off runing.  
"What the hell?!" shouted Yami taking off after it.  
"Hey Yugi where ya goin?" shouted Tristan before taking off after him the others not far behind.  
"What on Earth is going on?" asked Mai.  
"That's what I would like to know," said Joey coming up next to her his sister Sernaity not far behind.  
"What are you guys doing here?" asked Tea.  
"We got a call from Mokuba telling us where to find you and to stick with you guys," said Seranity.  
"So why exactly are we chasing a tiger through the streets?" asked Joey.  
"It stole Yugi's cards," said Tristian.  
"We've got to be kidding me?!" said Joey. "Seriously the tiger stole the cards?"  
"Yeap believe it buddy."  
"Wow go figure," said Joey.  
"So what are we going to do to get them back?" asked Joey.  
Yami felt weird for some reason and something made him look up and what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. The other came to stop but not soon enough has they were all in a heap on the ground looking up at the giant pyramid before them.  
"What the hell?!" they all shouted.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Next chapter 'Memories and Battles'  
Mediaminer - Could ya'll do me a favor and leave the chapter number you are reviewing in your review please?  
Death Angel - Thanks  
xtreemasheen3k2 - Well we already dicussed that but thanks for the review.  
  
Fanfiction.net  
SilverDragon - Thanks  
Tenshi bakeru - Well   
Isle - Thanks  
Xing@fanfiction.net - Thanks 


	4. The Flower of Egypt: Memories and Battle...

The Flower of Egypt 4:  
Memories and Battles  
Author's Notes: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic I have ever written. But I am hoping it is has good has my DBZ ones seem to be based on the reviewers. Also this is a Yugi (Yami)/ Own Character romance. If you have a problem with that I suggest you not read. This starts out when Yami is Pharoh and then goes into the modern times when Yugi is seventeen.  
I do not own Yugi or any characters within it. I also do not own any Egyptian god or godess. I own everyone else.  
_________________________________________________________  
Yami and the others disentangled themselves and stood up. Against the glare of the sun they could see the tiger sitting there at the top of the steps. They all exchanged a look and began to run up the steps toward the tiger. The tiger however had a different idea. The moment they came close to reaching him the tiger stood up and disappeared into the darkness that was inside the pyramid.   
The moment they reached the opening that would lead inside they saw the only light provided came from the torches that flickered alongside the walls. Yami took a step forward and for some reason he couldn't understand he looked down at his feet. He saw the outline of something smooth and flat almost hidden by his shoe it looked almost like a Duel Monsters Card. Kneeling down he saw it was one of his missing exodia cards. He glanced up and with the light provided by the torches he could just make out the outline of what looked like to be other Duel Monsters Cards. He stood up the card in his hand and glared at the dimly lite passage. Something was up and someone had gone thourgh great lengths to arrange this.   
"Someone planned," he said flatly.  
"What do you mean Yugi?" asked Joey.  
"Someone knew about the incident a few years ago when Weeval threw my Exodia cards over board the ship," said Yami.  
"Well not many people knew about that," said Mai. "Right?"  
"Maybe not but I still have a bad feeling about this," said Yami.  
"Are you sure it would be wise to continue on then," asked Tea.  
"I don't see any other choice we have," said Yami. "If I want my cards back I have to find out exactly what's going on."  
The friends continued on their journey following the trail of cards, only stopping to pick up a card on the floor. Eventually they finally reached their destination, what looked like to be a room however their was no light. The group treaded into the room cautiously, not knowing what to expect. All of the sudden torches began to light up all around the room and they found themselves in what appeared to be an Egyptian Throne Room.  
"What in the world?!" gasped Tristian. "Do you guys see what I see?"  
"It's kinda hard to miss," said Mai softly looking around.   
Strange voices caught their attention, the voices seemed to be speaking in a different language. Though despite that fact the group of friends seemed to be able to undersand what was being said. They turned around slowly and saw images of men before a man seating on an elobrate but beautiful throne. Though you couldn't see a majority of the man's face they could tell by the bangs and body structure that it was Yugi.  
"Yugi your the one on the throne," gasped Tea.  
Yami said nothing but continued to watch the images with intrest. The men before the Pharoh Him where in armor they were obviously gaurds. He noticed that two of the guards looked alot like Duke and Tristian. He wasn't the only one that noticed though.   
"Oh man Duke those guys look just like," began Tristan.  
"Us," finished Duke his mouth dropping open.  
"Um your not the only one that has "ghosts" that look like you," stammered Tea swatting Tristian.  
They all turned and saw someone identical to Tea standing there in a short blood red tunic, she had a sword at her side and wore thin metal over her chest. They also noticed that someone that looked like Mai wore the same thing. In between them was a woman in a dark blue linen shift, they couldn't see the woman from the waist up since she was a little behind the women that appeared to be Mai and Tea. They heard some shouts and whirled around to see one man lunging forward with a sharp weapon drawn. They heard a female scream "no!" heard the shouts of two other female voices telling her to stay back, then a flash of black and blue past them and lunged forward. In the blink of an eye the woman was dead and Pharoh Yami was holding her dieing form in his arms.   
The group felt an anger build up in them that they couldn't explain. Could all of them have been around in Ancient Egypt and if so then why wasn't Joey in the throne room has well? Slowly they watched has he picked her up and the face moved and they could see the side of her face. They all gasped in shock has images flooded their memories and they found themselves with killer headaches.  
'Arora,' thought Yami a single tear flowing down his face.   
There was a stirring to their left and they all turned their heads and saw the tiger standing their. The tiger turned around and twitched his tail slightly almost has if beckoning them to follow him. They exchanged a look and nodded at eachother before following the tiger down another hall. Has they got further down the hall they sound of soft music could be heard and it got slightly louder the closer they got.   
'That song,' though Yami. 'It sounds so famillar to me but only one person played that song and she's dead. She's been dead for the last three thousand years.'   
They reached a room that was very large and exchanged a look they saw a female seating down in the middle of the arenea unfortunately they could only her from the waist down. The music stopped and the woman lowered her arms and they saw a silver flute in her arms. She stood up and turned toward them.  
"So you're here," she said in a soft voice. "Good well then shall we begin?"  
"Whenever you're ready," said Yami moving out of the group.  
"Very well," she said and walked away from them.  
A few minutes later they heard a wooshing sound and the room lit up with the flickering of torch lights to reveal a duel room.  
"Shall we begin?" she asked.   
Yami nodded and took his place in the small hoover car contraption.   
"I prefer to know who I am dueling," said Yami.   
"I am known has the 'Angel of Death'," she said.  
"Fine then but I would still prefer to see my opponents when dueling them."  
"Believe me by the time this is done you will know who I am? Now place your three strongest monsters on the field and place the others aside. For you will only need three monsters for this game. You may place down your Exodia monster and he will count has one monster. Well are you going to play or just stand there?" the woman asked.  
'This challenege sounds famillar almost has if I have heard it before,' thought Yami.  
Flashback******************************************************  
"Come on Yami," said Arora in a teasing voice. "It's your turn you know. Well come on are you going to play or just sit there?"  
Yami stared at the board and picked up the three stones to toss them on the board to play his turn. He was relaxing with a game of Dogs and Jackals (A/N: think of the game that was being played in 'The Ten Commandments) after a meeting with his officals. So far he and Arora were tied. He needed a six if he were to get ahead of her in the game. The moment he dropped the stones the door to his chambers burst open and Mandoriki.  
"Pharoh," he said dropping to one knee before the couple.  
"Yes what is it?" asked Yami slightly annoyed at being interuppted from his game.  
Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Arora shift her postion on her couch. She had tucked her legs under her, Yami knew that Mandoriki's prescence made her uncomfortable, which is why he never let him near her. It was well known through out the palace grounds that Mandoriki wanted Arora.   
Arora herself knew the fact that something wasn't right with the man in her prescnce though she did not know the total reason.  
"There is a noble man from Africa who wishes to see you," he said.   
"Very well," said Yami sighing while he stood up he turned to Arora and said. "Looks like we will have to continue this game later."  
Yami and Mandoriki left the room leaving Arora alone with her two guards.   
End of Flashback***********************************************  
"Let's play 'Angel of Death'," said Yami confidently. "I call upon Exodia, Dark Magican, and Dark Magican Girl!"  
"Very well then I call upon one monster," said the woman.  
'What is she up to,' thought Yami. 'Calling on one monster to defeat my three strongest? There is no way she can win with only one!'  
"What are you doing lady?" shouted Joey. "There is no way you can win with only one card!"  
"I haven't even played my card yet and your friends are already jumping to the conclusion that you will win," said the woman. "How rude. I play my card Egyptian Angel!"  
"No way!" shouted Joey. "Pegasus only made one card of that! How is it possible that she could get the card?!"  
Yami gasped and took a step back in shock. It couldn't be her, it just couldn't be her? Could it?  
_________________________________________________________  
Seto and Mokuba watched the battle from a wide tv screen.   
"Do you think she'll win?" Mokuba asked.  
"The chances of her winning are very high," said Seto. "Though normally when it would take her one move to destory her oppenents life points. Altough knowing Yugi I would have to say that it would take at least two moves if not more for her to defeat him."  
"So you think Yugi will lose?" asked Mokuba.  
"At this moment it's hard to say though I must say that Yugi has a fifty fifty chance of winning."  
"Oh okay," said Mokuba turning back to look at the battle that had already begun.  
________________________________________________________  
"Egyptian Angel attack with your Cherebuim Magic!" shouted the female.   
Yami gasped has the Angelic being held her arms up and summoned a ball of eneregy in between her palms. The Angelic being then sent the blast straight at his Exodia monster. Then the blast spilt into three seperate blasts each aimed at one of his monsters. The moment the blasts hit smoke filled the room, and when it cleared the only monster left was Exodia. The attack knocked Yami's life points down by half.  
"Wow," said Duke. "That chick is amazing!"  
"You said it," said Tristian in shock.  
'I know that attack,' thought Yami. 'But can she be alive after all this time? Could she have been reincarnated?'  
"It's your move now," said the woman.  
"Exodia attack!" shouted Yami.  
The Exodia monster moved forward and grabbed onto Egyptian Angel he began to squeeze it.   
"Egyptain Angel use your Sand Magic Attack now!" shouted the woman.  
The ground began to shake and sand sworned up from the ground knocking Egyptian Angel out of Exodia's grasp. Both had lost life points with that one, the woman from Exodia's attack and Yami from Egyptian Angel. The both now had the same number of life points. Very soon the winner of the battle would be decided and no one could wait to see who it was going to be.   
________________________________________________________  
"Wow!" shouted Mokuba. "That was awesome! I didn't know her Egyptain Angel was that powerful."  
Mokuba was silent for a moment before turning to look at his older brother.  
"Hey Seto?"  
"What is it Mokuba?"  
"How come she's the only one that can control the card?"  
"She has a connection with the card that runs almost has deep has the connection Yugi has with his Dark Magican card."  
"Oh but other people can control a Dark Magican card."  
"Yes but they can't control Yugi's personal card."  
"So just like no one can control the first Blue Eyes card you got?"  
"Exactly."  
"Do you think Pegasus knew who she was when he gave her the card?"  
"I think the eye knew she was imporant and "commanded" him to give it to her shall we say."  
"Oh. Hey look the match it's about to end Yugi is about to finish her off!"  
"What?!" shouted Seto looking up startled.  
Indeed Yugi was about to finish off her Egyptian Angel monster.   
"Well Mokuba looks like the plan just took a giantic leap forward. Let's get going I am sure we will have to do alot of explaining in a little while," Seto turned around and walked up the stairs heading out of the room.  
"Right!" shouted Mokuba running after his brother.  
_________________________________________________________  
The fight had ended and Yami was the winner just has his friends had predicted.   
"Alright Yugi!" shouted Joey.  
"Good job Yugi!" shouted Tea has Yugi stepped down from his place and joined his friends.  
Yami couldn't help but smirk he had to admit it felt good to win a battle. The soft sound of footsteps came from behind and Yami turned around to face them. Soft laughter came from the shadows and they could make out the outline of a female and a large cat. The cat could only be the tiger that had stolen his cards, he narrowed his eyes at the woman.  
"Well Yami you haven't changed," came the soft laughed that cause Yami to gasp. "Or is it Yugi now?"  
The woman stepped out and Yami's eyes flew open in shock. She wore a black skirt, a loose white blouse, and a tight black (A/N:sorry typo in the other chapter I just noticed) vest that accented her curves, and her white socks peaked over her black knee high boots. A necklace dangled between her colarbones it was a golden pendant with the makrings of Isis and was secured around her thoart with a strap of leather. She also wore black kick boxing gloves, and several silver bangles on each arm. The beautiful body, the long black hair that looked like silk, and the deep blue eyes it all made sense. She was alive and she had come back to him. That fact alone was imposibble for him to fathom. She was just has beautiful has he remebered and he wondered if she still loved him, because he still loved her. The tight feeling in his chest laid testimony to that fact.   
The tiger moved forward has well and at that moment Yami noticed the Egyptian colar around his neck. The same collar Kuba had worn back then. It really was them!  
"You're alive," he gasped in shock.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Next time on A Flower of Egypt 'A Love Reunited'  
Fanfiction.net:   
Cheena Son - Thanks glad you like it gal.  
P1 - You know no matter how many times people tell me the difference between has and as I still don't get it. My internet neesan has been tellin me that for awhile now and I still don't get it. I'm a lost cause when it comes to grammer. But glad you like the story  
Isle - sup chica.  
blazesgirl - Thanks glad u like it!  
  
Media Miner -   
Millenia - thanks I will  
Sailor Star Universe - Thanks I am 


	5. The Flower of Egypt: A Love Reunited

The Flower of Egypt 5:  
A Love Reunited  
Author's Notes: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic I have ever written. But I am hoping it is has good has my DBZ ones seem to be based on the reviewers. Also this is a Yugi (Yami)/ Own Character romance. If you have a problem with that I suggest you not read. This starts out when Yami is Pharoh and then goes into the modern times when Yugi is seventeen.  
I do not own Yugi or any characters within it. I also do not own any Egyptian god or godess. I own everyone else.  
________________________________________________________  
Yami couldn't believe his eyes, she was right there in front of him. The woman he loved was once more within his reach. She had been reincarnated has well, questions began to fill his mind. When had she been reborn? Where had she been reborn? How did she find out about him? And why had she fought against him was she angry with him for some unknown reason? The questions in his mind stopped when a door behind him burst open and slammed against the wall. On instinct he whirled around and was shocked to see Seto and Mokuba walk into the room.  
"Kaiba what are you doing here?" demanded Yami.  
"So this is what I get for reuniting you with your dead lover from five thousand years ago?" asked Seto with irratation.   
"Seto and Mokuba are friends of mine from way back," said Arora before a fight could break out between the two boys. "We meet in the orphange."  
"You're friends with Kabia?!" shouted a wigged out Joey.  
Yami was even surprised by this statement. In Egypt Arora's relationship with Kaiba had been based on respect and the fact that her friend Pernia had been friends with the High Priest. Even though there had been rumors that they (A/N: Pernia and Kaiba) had been lovers.   
'They knew eachother at the orphange?' thought Yami. 'But that still doesn't explain why Kaiba would help anyone but himself and his brother.'  
Yami's thoughts were interupted when he was tackled and found himself being licked by a rough tongue. He chuckled softly and reached up to grab the fur from the tiger and moved him off of him so he could stand up.  
"It's good to see you to Kuba," he said warmly.  
"Enough of this mush Yugi," snapped Kaiba. "I assume you want an explaination to how this all started?"  
"That would be good Kaiba," said Yami narrowing his eyes at the taller male.  
"My parents were killed when I was five," said Arora thinking it best to explain how she meet the brothers. "It took the people at the orphange a few years to find relatives that would take me in. While this was going on Seto and Mokuba were brought into the orphange a year before I was to leave the orphnage. That is how we meet."  
Flashback******************************************************  
Seto and Mokuba walked into the orphange with the social worker holding hands. Mokuba was shy and didn't like to be around alot of people so he was always hiding from people behind his brother. However he couldn't help but notice a girl around his brother's age that was sitting in a corner with a tiger. He tugged on his brother's hand to get his attention and point her out. Some of the other orphans noticed they were looking at her and went up to talk to them.  
"Don't go near that girl," said one boy.  
"Why not?" asked Mokuba. "She looks pretty nice to me."  
"See that tiger?" pointed out one girl.  
"What about it?" asked Seto.  
"She talks to the tiger," said the first boy.  
"So?" asked Mokuba totaly confused has to why that was a reason not to talk to her.  
"You don't understand whatever she tells the tiger to do he does it," said the girl.  
Mokuba was still looked confused has to why that was a problem.  
"You see," said an older boy that looked to be around fifteen. "She and the animal have conversations with eachother and we here don't think it's good to hang around with freaks. Because if we do then the people that come to adopt us won't want to adopt us."  
"You people are supersittious creeps," said Seto walking away from them and heading toward the young girl his little brother following.  
Seto wanted to see what sort of person this girl was she couldn't be that bad. Besides he had a sudden feeling almost has if he knew her from somewhere he just couldn't seem to put his finger on it.   
"Hello," said Seto softly causing the girl to look at him startled that someone was talking to her. "My name is Seto and this is my little brother Mokuba. Who are you?"  
"My name," she said softly. "Is Arora and this is my friend Kuba."  
End of Flashback***********************************************  
Yami was silent for a moment knowing that even in Egypt some people had aovided her when they thought he wasn't looking. Back then she had been thought to be strange since people seemed to think that she could communicate with Kuba. Yami paid no attention to it and his love for her never diminished, if anything it just seemed to grow even stronger then it had been before.   
"Alright then," said Yami. "Then explain the Duel monsters tournement?"  
"Well a few months ago Arora showed up and we got to talking," said Seto. "We talked about Duel Monsters and the tournments and I got to talking about you. She asked to see a picture and I showed one to her and that's when it hit us."  
"The idea?" asked Joey.  
"No the past," snapped Seto. "We remebered everything about why we looked so famillar to eachother at the orphnage."  
"So we decided to get you two back together again!" chirped Mokuba to Yami. "We knew that you weren't likely to come to Kaiba Corps so we set this up to bait you into it."  
"This tournement was a bait?" asked Yami.  
"Yeah," said Mokuba cheerfully. "We gave you some slack and then we railed you in. We gave you some slack and then we railed you in. We gave you some slack and then we railed you in."  
"Mokuba I'm a human not a fish," said Yami tiredly.  
Inside his head he could hear Yugi snickering.   
'Don't you start,' he thought to his hikaru.  
'What?' asked Yugi. 'It is kinda of funny. They gave you some slack and then they railed you in. They gave you some slack and then they railed you in. They gave you some slack and then they railed you in.'  
'Yugi I really don't need this at the moment.'  
'Hey at least we know what those dreams were about," said Yugi after awhile.  
'Good point the dreams might have been telling me she was alive,' said Yami. 'Though I think they were also telling me something else.'  
'What could that be?'  
'I don't know I guess all we can do now is wait and see.'  
'Yeap,'said Yugi before grinning wickedly. 'They gave you some slack and then they railed you in. They gave you some slack and then they railed you in. They gave you some slack and then they railed you in.'  
Yami just rolled his eyes and looked at everyone in the group. Only to discover that he and Arora were the only ones there, even Kuba had left them alone. They just stared at eachother for awhile before Yami sighed marched over to her and yanked her down to him has he sat down on the floor, pulling her into his lap. He then pressed his mouth against hers giving her a kiss that could only be achieved from being seperated for five thousand years.  
Meanwhile in the shadows a jealous man watched and his jealousy grew the woman was supposed to be his.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Well there we go sorry it took so long to get out but I've been a little busy with school work and stuff. Anywho two things first before I go on. I am goin to write a story that explains about Seto and the girl named Pernia that will be mentioned in other chapters that deal with memories of the past. I also plan on writting a story that takes place in Ancient Egypt to explain how everyone meet. Anywho on the next chapter of 'The Flower of Egypt: Jealousy Burings'  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
Dojin - THanks  
InyuYasha fan - Thankies  
Winged Strategos - heeheheheheh thanks  
NegaCat - Thanks  
witchcraft - coolness I will  
Cheena Son - Hahahahahahaha  
  
Mediaminer-org  
Millenia - Thanks  
Aerith_Leonheart - Thanks and if you want me to update you just leave your email addy and I will email you with updates same goes for the rest of the peeps! 


	6. The Flower of Egypt: Jealousy Burnings o...

The Flower of Egypt 6:  
Jealousy Burnings of Memories Past  
Author's Notes: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic I have ever written. But I am hoping it is has good has my DBZ ones seem to be based on the reviewers. Also this is a Yugi (Yami)/ Own Character romance. If you have a problem with that I suggest you not read. This starts out when Yami is Pharoh and then goes into the modern times when Yugi is seventeen.  
I do not own Yugi or any characters within it. I also do not own any Egyptian god or godess. I own everyone else.  
________________________________________________________  
Tristian and Duke walked through the long narrow corridors, toward the Pharoh's chambers. He was late and out of all the elite guards, they were the only ones brave enough to confront him about it. They nodded at Mai, Tea, and the two male guards before knocking five times sharply and entering. The moment they entered a crisp Egyptian Wind blew into the room stirring the flimsy summer surtains and carrying with it soft musical notes. Following the sound they found themselves standing on the balcony bhind a couch on which reclined Pharoh Yami and his lady. The two men immediately dropped down to one knee.  
Yami was resting against the arm of the couch and in his arms leaning against his chest was Arora, a delicate silver flute against her lips. The Pharoh spoke before either of the two guards could.  
"I know I am late," he said with a soft sigh while Arora stopped her playing. "You don't have to tell me I am."  
"The council is getting restless great pharoh," said Duke calmly.  
"You might not be able to keep them waiting much longer," said Tristian. "They are already muttering about whether or not you are truely capable of running a country since you can not even be on time for a meeting."  
The pharoh frowned slightly he knew what people were thinking. They assumed that his love for Arora cam first before important matters of state. While that might be he also really didn't see a need for some things that the people of these lands were coming to offer. One man from the much lower parts of this land was coming to offer him his daughter for a bride. He thought it was foolish he already had Arora and had no desire for another female.   
However he sighed knowing they were right, even though he hated to leave Arora he had buisness to take care of. He moved slightly and she sat up so he could get off the couch. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.  
"I'll be back soon," he said and then straightened up. He turned to Duke and Tristian before stridding out the door. "Come we can not keep them waiting any longer."  
"Has you wish," said the two guards they stood up and bowed once to Arora before following after the pharoh.   
Arora watch them leave and Mai and Tea enter. Yami was protective over her and didn't want her to be alone in a room for long periods of time. Someone had to be in the room with her to protect her from those that might try to harm her. Which is why in Rome she had been nicknamed 'Egyptian Diamond'. Perhaps they were right, perhaps she was the pharoh certainly guarded her like one. She sighed and stood up leaving her flute on a small table near the couch so she could continue playing when he returned. In the meantime she would take a bath, it was a lazy morning for her already and she didn't have anything to do till later.  
Mandoriki waited in the shadows has Yami and the guards passed. He needed to be at the meeting to but was certain that no one would notice his abscence. People rarely did notice him much to begin with not even Arora noticed him and it was her attention he wanted the most even though she was the pharoh's. For another man to touch her in such a way meant death and he was to fond of his head to lose it at the moment.   
The moment they passed Mandoriki, he came out of the shadows and moved silently down the hall in the way they came. He slowly opened the door and snuck inside, on the floor lay a discarded shift. He then knew she was bathing and he also knew that her guards would be in there with her watching to make sure no one came near her. So for awhile he watched trying to catch a glimpse of at least her hair but her guard Mai always stood in his line of vision finally after awhile he gave up and left taking her sash with him.  
End of Flashback***********************************************  
Mandoriki growled slightly they had finally broken apart for some oxygen but still the site of them holding eachother agrivated him. He had been promised Arora by him, if he killed the pharoh and expected to be paid for services rendered by the end of the week. He stormed out of the pryamid and headed toward his apartment thinking about his plans for breaking them apart. He would have her, he was destined to have her, and he would kill anyone that got in the way of what he wanted.  
"Soon," he whispered to the wind. "Very soon you will be mine."  
The wind carried his words away and a sudden sense of forbodding seattled on the small town. It's inhabitants unaware of the disater brewing that would threaten to ruin the happy moment for all involved.  
Elsewhere________________________________________________  
Duke and Tristian were seating around in Kaiba's family room. They exchanged a look and nodded at eachother. Their memories of Ancient Egypt were starting to return little by little. They knew who they were back then and they knew their reason for being reborn. They were sent to this time period to protect the pharoh and his lady from one that would kill them. They both knew who the man was that they needed to protect them from, their only question was when would he make himself known to them.  
"We have to protect them from him," said Duke.  
"Indeed if he makes himself known no doubt he will try something," said Tristan softly.  
"We will protect the pharoh and his lady to the death just like we did five thousand years ago."  
That decided the two closed their eyes and nodded briefly in union.  
"Um what are you two talking about?" asked Mokuba.  
The two of them opened their eyes and saw everyone looking at them like they were morons.   
"I take it you two morons now remeber what happened five thousand ago," said a flat voice.  
The entire group whirled around to see a figure they never expected to see here.  
"How the hell did you get in here?!" demanded Tea.   
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Hey gang hope you enjoy this story so far. I have uploaded a new YuGiOh story actually not a story more like a song that will appear in a later story. Anywho watch for my next chapter 'Cousins and Confessions'.  
Egyptian Lullaby:   
  
Fanfiction.net:  
Windgodess - Thanks  
Nega - Thanks  
Cheena Son - Aren't we all well what do you know find out who one stalker is and discover that another stalker shows up just not staking Yami and his chick.  
Isle - Hey girl thanks no one else can either not even me.  
  
Mediaminer:  
Millenia - Thanks I know  
Sailor - lol hai hai hai  
MoNkEy BaBi - I will 


	7. The Flower of Egypt: Cousins and Confess...

The Flower of Egypt 7:  
Cousins and Confessions  
Author's Notes: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic I have ever written. But I am hoping it is has good has my DBZ ones seem to be based on the reviewers. Also this is a Yugi (Yami)/ Own Character romance. If you have a problem with that I suggest you not read. This starts out when Yami is Pharoh and then goes into the modern times when Yugi is seventeen.  
I do not own Yugi or any characters within it. I also do not own any Egyptian god or godess. I own everyone else.  
________________________________________________________  
"Simple I just opened the door and came in," said Bakura coming out of the shadows.  
"That's not what I meant?!" snapped Tea.  
"Fine I picked the lock," said Bakura waving a dismisive hand at her, then he turned to Seto. "By the way you have a really pathetic sercurity system do you know that Kaiba? I mean I just flicked it once with my pinky and the entire thing fell apart."  
Seto glared at the white haired boy for several minutes his eyebrow starting to twitch ever so slightly. At that moment Yami and Arora walked into the room and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Bakura standing there.  
"Hello.... Bakura," said Arora softly.  
Bakura said nothing instead he glared at Yami angerily. Yami thinking that Bakura was challenging him for Arora glared back at him coldly, shoving Arora behind him. Then to everyone's amazment Bakura spoke slowly and coldly.  
"Pharoh what the hell do you think you are doing with MY LITTLE COUSIN!"   
"Bakura and Arora are cousins?!" shouted everyone falling out of their seats.  
"Yes Bakura is my cousin," said Arora calmly while everyone else scrambled off the floor and took their seats again. "I thought you all knew I mean we were cousins five thousand years ago in Egypt."  
Seto leaned back in his chair at the stunned silence that feel across the group that was true he did seem to remeber a time when he had seen them together and acused her of being unfaithful to the pharoh. All that was before the animasty rose up between the two men, before Pernia's death. When he and the pharoh had been friends, before Pernia had been taken from him so suddenly.  
Flashback******************************************************  
High Priest Seto walked through the halls toward the chambers of the pharoh to discuss a coming festival with him. However two figures in the shadows caught his eye so he stopped and stayed silent wanting to observe.   
"What are you doing here?!" demanded a female voice that sounded like the mistress of the pharoh. "If he catches you here he is going to kill you. Do you know that?!"  
"Look I don't like you being here your coming home," said a male voice that sounded dark.  
"I can't leave and you know that!"  
"Yes you can the pharoh doesn't have to know!"  
"The pharoh would know he is smarter then you think he is."  
"Arora I don't want you to be here anymore I don't like what it's doing to you," the voice sounded almost worried.  
Seto frowned was the Pharoh's mistress being unfaithful. He would never have thought it since they seemed so in love with eachother on the few times he had seen them together. But what else could it be if she was meeting some man in the shadows if she wasn't being unfaithful to him.   
"Bakura our master lost me to his brother and I in turn was given to the Pharoh has a gift, you can not change that," said Arora softly.  
'Bakura,' thought Seto. 'Is she cheating on the pharoh with   
"That doesn't make it right and you damn well know it Arora!"  
"There is nothing I can do Bakura."  
The male growled but stopped suddenly, "You fell in love with him didn't you! You fell in love with the pharoh!"  
The silence from the woman was all the tomb raider needed, within a moment he left her alone in the shadows. After a moment the young woman stepped out of the shadows a tear falling from one of her eyes. She frooze and paled slightly when she saw the High Priest.  
"High Priest Seto!" she said surprised.  
"What was that about?" asked Seto. "Are you cheating on the pharoh?!"  
Seto grabbed her wrist and began to squeeze it causing her to gasp in pain and sink to her knees before him.  
"Let go of me," she said trying to get away.  
"Explain yourself and explain how you know the tomb raider!"  
"Bakura is my cousin his parents took care of me after my parents died," said Arora yanking her wrist out of his grasp. "He has been protecting me ever since his parents died."  
Seto sighed and stared down and found himself staring back in painfully calm eyes. He had never seen such eyes and he realized why the pharoh had grown so attached to her. The pharoh was right a woman really could be a man's undoing. He bowed slightly to her and for the first time ever to a woman swallowed his pride.  
"I am sorry my lady please forgive my rudeness."  
Arora stood up and looked down at him slightly.  
"You are forgiven High Priest you had our pharoh's best interests at heart."  
"I will leave you know my lady," said Seto.  
"Very well," said Arora.  
Seto stood up and walked away leaving the mistress of the pharoh behind.  
End of Flashback************************************************  
It was late and Seto had invited everyone to stay with him at the mansion. The fullmoon shone through the window that Arora and Yami shared. She was seating down once more in the window sear and was playing her flute. Yami was not far behind and had an arm wrapped around her waist has she leaned against his chest.   
"You used to play like this for me in Egypt," said Yami softly. "Do you remeber?"  
"I always remeber our past," said Arora after a moment of removing the flute. "But most of all I remeber the love we shared."  
"I never fell in love after you," said Yami hugging her tighter. "Gods I would have done anything to bring you back to me!"  
"We both know that wasn't possible beloved," said Arora turning around so she could stare into his eyes. "None of us could have known that our love would have been plotted against. But we're together now and that is all that matters."  
"Yes," said Yami softly. "And that is all that matters to me, for has long as I have you I am the richest man alive."  
"And I am the richest woman."  
The two lovers kissed eachother softly for a moment, before pulling away and laying in eachothers arms waiting for sleep to claim them. However Yami could not sleep for while his beloved slept peaceful content to be in his arms. He had a conversation with his hikari.   
'She is nice,' said Yugi.   
'Indeed she is,' said Yami smiling softly stroking her face gently.   
'Can I meet her?' asked Yugi slowly not knowing if the pharoh would allow him to.  
'Yes,' said Yami. 'You can I'm sure she wouldn't mind meeting you either. Infact I am sure she would enjoy meeting you. I'll arrange for you two to meet in the morning.'  
'Okay then,' said Yugi cheerfully.  
Yami chuckled has he felt his lighter half subside he smiled and seattled himself a little more before joining Arora in the land of sleep.  
Elsewhere_________________________________________________  
Mandoriki bowed down before the statue the god who had told him to murder the pharoh years ago. He now wondered if the god still wanted him dead, he took a great risk coming before the god. However it was a risk he was willing to take for Arora. She would be his whether she liked it or not she would most definately be his.   
"May lord," he began. "Do you want me to kill him still?"  
The statue shifted slightly and moved slightly a booming voice echoed throughout the room.  
"Kill the pharoh and succeed," said the god. "If you succeed then the woman you so desire will be yours. Fail and I will take your life for it!"  
"Very well great god."  
Mandoriki bowed and the dark prescence once more left him alone in the room. He straightened up and pulled a dagger from the wall to exaimine it's sharpness. The blade was sharp enough to do the job he would have to do it when the girl wasn't there to get in the way. It would be easier to get to her heart if she didn't know it was him that killed the man she had shared her bed with at one time. Hopefully he could get to her before he once more shared a bed with him the pharoh. The pharoh always got what he wanted be it woman or something else. He always got the first dibs everyone else just got the leftovers.   
Unfortunately the one woman that Mandoriki truely wanted to possess the pharoh had no intent on sharing with anyone else. He was obessed with the woman something that was not meant to happen. A woman was meant for pleasure and other needs, not to take a man's world and completely turn it around without even meaning to. Such a thing would not happen for him when he got Arora he would make sure that any spirit she had inside her during her stay with the pharoh was broken. She would be an excellent prize and an excellent gift from the great god.   
"Soon Arora I will have you for myself and when I do you'll be mine for all eternity," said Mandoriki. "And the pharoh will not be in my way his death will see to that."  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Well ya'll hope ya'll enjoyed that chapter I had wanted to have it out last night but problems just kinda arouse out of nowhere. By the way you won't meet Pernia till a later story I will write if ya'll want me to email you when I get the Seto/Pernia story out tell me and I will be sure to remeber or write you down to be emailed when the story comes out. Well I guess it's time to give a shout out to all the people that reviewed catch ya'll in the next chapter 'Attack on the Roof!'  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
Cheena Son - Thanks and now you know who it is!  
Raecheal and Yami Raechel - hey great to have new reviewers glad ya'll liked it.  
Isle - Well Bakura came in lol!  
  
Mediaminer.org:  
petite angel - Thanks glad to know that I can be an orginal  
Aerith Leonheart - Thanks! 


	8. The Flower of Egypt: Attack on the Roof

The Flower of Egypt 8:  
Attack on the Roof  
Author's Notes: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic I have ever written. But I am hoping it is has good has my DBZ ones seem to be based on the reviewers. Also this is a Yugi (Yami)/ Own Character romance. If you have a problem with that I suggest you not read. This starts out when Yami is Pharoh and then goes into the modern times when Yugi is seventeen.  
I do not own Yugi or any characters within it. I also do not own any Egyptian god or godess. I own everyone else.  
________________________________________________________  
It was a bright and cheerful morning, Yugi awoke and looked around the room. A slight weight on his chest made him look down and see Arora sleeping on his chest. She had fallen asleep on Yami's chest and he shifted uncomfortablely. He had to admit the woman was beautiful, he wondered if it was Yami's emotions or his own that allowed him to be attracted to her. Either way he found himself enjoying it. The feeling he felt was more powerful then what he had felt for Tea. He understood now that his feelings for Tea had just been a crush, what he felt for Arora was love.   
A soft moan caught his attention and he gently laid her down on the pillows and got out from under her seating at her side watching her. Arora sat up and looked around for several minutes.   
"Hi," said Yugi shooving his face in her line of vision.  
"Um hi," said Arora blinking startled.  
"I'm Yugi," he said.  
"So I see," said Arora seating up.   
"Yami said I could meet you."  
"Oh really?" asked Arora. 'I just wish he had mentioned this to me.'  
"You don't want to meet me?" asked Yugi looking at her slightly irratated face.  
"Oh no that's not it at all," said Arora hurriedly trying to prevent the tears that were forming in his eyes from falling.  
'Man,' thought Arora. 'This side is really really soft and so easily hurt.'  
Arora sighed and looked at him for several minutes and chuckled he was so innocent and trusting. It was almost amusing to see someone that was by no means innocent and the fact that she had been pregnant in the past proved it; was sharing a body with him.   
"So Yugi," started Arora. "How did you two end up sharing a body?"  
"Oh simple!," said Yugi. "See my grandfather went on an expedtion fo Egypt and brought back the millenium puzzle. He gave it to me and it took me awhile to finish it but when I did Yami became a part of me. It was a bit weird at first I mean he had a thing with blowing people up that pissed him off."  
"Yeah I can see were being trapped in a puzzle would make someone that irratated," said Arora.   
"Yeah but after awhile things got better and Yami stopped blowing people up left and right if they pissed him off!"  
'I am impressed the kid came out sane,' thought Arora.  
"Anyways," continued Yugi with that Yugi told Arora everything that had happened up till then.  
"Wow," said Arora. "Looks like you and your friends have been busy."  
"Yeah and everynow and then something comes over Kaiba and he helps."  
"Must be a moment of insanity," muttered Arora.  
"Yeah must be," said Yugi.  
"I heard that," said Seto from the doorway.  
"So what you don't knock or anything?" asked Arora slightly irratated.  
"Come on," said Seto ignoring her remark. "Breakfast is ready."  
The two looked at eachother shrugged and followed the young CEO out of the room too the kitchen. Where everyone else was waiting for them the entire group began eating and to everyone's shock and amazement Bakura behaved himself. Though the fact that he was Ryuo at the moment helped.   
Yami from the recesses of Yugi's mind couldn't help but smirk. Even the great tomb raider Bakura was tamed in her prescence. Thus breakfast went by without any problems, even though Joey and Seto got into a verbal sparring match about some insult Seto had made about Joey's stupidity.  
________________________________________________________  
It was later that night the full moon was shining and everyone was in den talking about things making sure to keep Joey and Kaiba on opposite sides of the room far away from eachother. Everything was going fine until the lights went out and everyone jumped to their feet. The only light that was visible was that given off by the full moon.  
"What was that?!" demanded Yugi turning into Yami.  
"I don't know," said Kaiba reaching for the phone. "The lines dead damn.  
A rustling on the roof caught their attention.   
"There's someone on the roof," shouted Mokuba running for the basement.   
"Mokuba don't shouted Seto taking off after his brother.  
"Come on!" shouted Yami taking off after the brothers the others not far behind.   
When they reached the roof they look around and where surpised when no one was there. Dark clouds began to fill the sky covering the moon. Arora stood alone apart from the group looking around, the clouds moved in front of the moon and someone snuck up behind her and grabbed her from behind. Before she could scream a hand covered her mouth harshly. She struggled briefly struggled against his hand and a flash of lighting streaked across the sky. The man behind her began to laugh evilly causing everyone to turn and look in thier direction.  
"Who's there?" demanded Seto reaching for his gun.  
Another lighting bolt flashed across the sky lighting up the roof top.   
"You!" everyone shouted.  
"I am so glad you all remeber me," smirked Mandoriki. "The Flower of Egypt is mine Pharoh."  
"She didn't belong to you five thousand years ago she doesn't belong to you now," snarled Yami.  
"Oh no well she will soon enough die Pharoh!"  
Arora bite down hard on Mandoriki's hand.  
"OW!" shouted Mandoriki in fury.  
He shoved Arora behind him and toward the edge of the roof; the only thing that prevented her from falling off was the caste like railing. She pressed her palms against it and shoved away moving toward Yami. Mandoriki saw her and shoved her away. The force slammed her against the railing and for a brief moment she lost her balance and fell from the roof; she grabbed onto the railing and held on however her grip was beginning to slip.   
Yami and Bakura rushed to her aid; while Tristan, Joey, and Seto rushed Mandoriki. The four slammed to the ground and Mandoriki found himself being pinned to the ground with Joey sitting on his back. Yami and Bakura both grabbed onto her arms and struggled to pull her up however Bakura was starting to lose his grip. The air began to get darker and the rain began to pour down the fullmoon began to glow with a reddish hue from behind the clouds. Mokuba and Tea shivered at the sense of forboding that had began to seattle deep within thier hearts and they felt a shiver of fear run up their spines. Someone was going to die tonight they were sure of it.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: I figure one more chapter and I should be done with this story YES! Anywho hold your horses and wait for the next chapter to come hopefully Friday or Saturday. Anywho watch for the final chapter The Flower of Egypt 9: The Flower Wilts. Trust me the ending might or might not surprise you but fear not for I have something special planned after this story comes to an end *winks*  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
Chena Son - Thanks  
Yami's Girl Forever - Thanks  
Xiamysticmoon - Thanks  
Survivor Globie - Thanks  
  
Mediaminer.org:   
Sailor - thanks 


	9. The Flower of Egypt: The Flower Wilts

The Flower of Egypt 9:  
The Flower Wilts  
Author's Notes: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic I have ever written. But I am hoping it is has good has my DBZ ones seem to be based on the reviewers. Also this is a Yugi (Yami)/ Own Character romance. If you have a problem with that I suggest you not read. This starts out when Yami is Pharoh and then goes into the modern times when Yugi is seventeen.  
I do not own Yugi or any characters within it. I also do not own any Egyptian god or godess. I own everyone else.  
________________________________________________________  
Mandoriki struggled against the ones that were holding him. He couldn't believe that the past was repeating itself. He knew that had they still been in Ancient Egypt or else he would undergo the live mummification once more. He began to curse the pharoh in Egyptian, knowing the other man could understand him. However Yami ignored him has both he and Bakura struggled to pull Arora up. This made Mandoriki even angry and he increased his struggles.   
"Don't ignore me pharoh!" roared Mandoriki in Egyptian.   
"Shut your trap!" snapped Seto slamming the butt of his gun into the back of Mandoriki's neck.  
The guys released their hold on the now unconscious male. They stood around the body in a circle; suddenly a startled shriek from Tea caught their attention. Tristian was the first one of the guys to reach her. He pulled her shaking form against him and forced her to look into his eyes.  
"What is it Teat?!" he demanded firmly. "What is wrong?!"  
"He is angry," she sobbed in Egyptian her breathing coming in short gasps. "So very angry."  
"Who is angry?!" deamanded Tristian when Tea refused to answer he began to shake her. "Tea who is angry?!"  
"The god is angry," said Mokuba softly looking on the ground shaking slightly.  
"Mokuba what are you talking about?" asked Seto an uneasy feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.  
"He failed," said Mokuba softly his voice going distant. "He will him for it."  
"Who will punish who?" asked Seto kneeling before his baby brother.  
Seto didn't like this someone or something was playing around with his little brother and if he ever found out who they would not leave another year.   
"Mokuba tell me who is going to do," said Seto trying to gain control of the situation.   
Mokuba said nothing he didn't seem there anymore. That scared Seto even more then the time he had been trapped by Pegasus in a soul card, because Mokuba still had his soul this time.   
"Mokuba listen to me!" demanded Seto taking a hold of his little brother's arms. "Who will do this?"  
Mokuba said nothing instead he threw himself into his brother's arms shaking uncontrolably. Something had scared both Mokuba and Tea and no one else seemed to understand what. They began attempting to calm them down forgetting for the moment about Yami, Bakura, and Arora. Seto suddenly found himself scanning the rooftop and paying attention to the shadows. A flash of another shadow shot across the rooftop and disappeared into the shadows near Mandoriki.  
'What the?' asked Seto staring in the direction that it had gone.   
It was then that something began to happen smoke began to come from under Mandoriki's body and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. They all turned has one with the exception of Yami and Bakura to look in the direction of the body. After a few minutes his body caught on fire; this awoke Mandoriki who shot up and began screaming bloody murder. He failed his arms and moved toward Mai.   
Mai took a step back startled and afraid by the sudden developement. Joey moved in front of her and pulled up his fist instinctively knowing it was stupid of him to do it.   
Seto held his little brother against him so he wouldn't have to see the burning man. Mandoriki's screaming rose even higher which managed to catch Bakura's attention who released his hold on Arora's other hand to whirl around and find out what was going on.   
"What the?!" shouted Bakura his sentance breaking off at the scene that was taking place in front of him.   
That moment that Bakura let go was all that the dark god needed, he managed to loosen Arora's hold on Yami's hand. This caused her to slip from his grasp before he could get a better hold on her. Arora screamed has she plumeted to the ground.   
"No!" shouted Yami.  
Bakura whirled around to stare off the edge. Mandoriki's ashes blew into his face. With a curse Yami ran for the door, Bakura and the others not far behind him.   
________________________________________________________  
Arora lay there on the concrete not moving; her eyes could barely focus. The fact that she was still alive was a mystery to her. She heard footsteps and tried to move so she could face them but gave up when the pain filled her head. She could see the looming figure of a dark female, she waved her hand and a man came and gently lefted Arora into his arms. The young woman winced at being moved; but knew the men was being has gentle has he could.   
Arora was so out of it she didn't even notice when the necklace fell from her neck and hit the ground. She watched with bleary eyes has buildings passed her, when they walked into an alley.  
"Don't worry," said the woman. "I will help you then I will reunite you with them."  
Arora mummbled something before allowing the darkness to claim her. The group headed toward a car and the woman climbed in and allowed Arora to be handed to her. Then the men climbed into the car and the car speed off rounding a corner and speeding by Kaiba Corps before rounding another corner and disappearing into the night.   
At that moment the door burst open and Yami and the others burst onto the now empty street.  
"Where did she go?" asked Tristian looking around. "I mean no one could have survived that fall."  
"Yeah dead bodies don't just get up and walk away," said Joey.  
Bakura sighed and looked down at his feet where he noticed Arora's necklace. He bent down to pick it up and looked at it, then looked at Yami, before looking at the necklace again. With another sigh he walked toward Yami and handed him the necklace.  
"Here pharoh," he said holding the necklace in front of his face. "She would have wanted you to have this."  
Yami looked at the necklace and took it from his hand.  
"Thank you Bakura," said Yami softly.  
Yami sighed and looked at the necklace before staring off into space and then after a moment put the necklace on to keep it close to his heart. The group stood there in silence not knowing what to say. Letting their silence and prescence say it all. Finally the rain broke free and it seemed almost has if some heavenly hosts were mourning the death of Arora and perhaps they were; for the moment the rain let loose tears fell from Yami himself.   
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Well ya'll that's about it hope you all enjoyed it. Oh don't worry I will write a squel for it so keep your eyes and email boxes open for The Flower of Egypt II. Basicly you review and leave your email I will email you with the update you don't then tough.  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
Cheena Son - Well now you know and I bet u can't wait for the squel.  
SilverDragon - I will  
Luna - I will  
  
Mediaminer.org:  
Sailor - lol  
Millenia thanks 


End file.
